


News Of The World

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [4]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The show must go on, but John is paying the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 4. (Posted to LJ on January 4) Inspired by events of the time and rumors now confirmed. Beta'd by the fabulous hllangel, but remaining glitches are my own damn fault.

Scott had known better than to argue when John insisted he was well enough to perform that night.

Now he was dealing with the results and forcing himself not to suggest that the joy John got out of doing Panto wasn’t worth the toll on his body. Instead he brought chicken soup and the latest tabloid gossip.

“Looks like David and Georgia are making it legal. Of course, it’s the Sun. Could be total rubbish.”

Scott expected a bit of snark about the Mighty Ten-Inch being tamed, but John merely sighed into his pillow.

Poor lad must be really sick.


End file.
